


You fucked up

by Arkemedies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Other, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkemedies/pseuds/Arkemedies
Summary: Tommy was excited to see Tubbo and his bees and why wouldn't he be it was a beautiful day. What could go wrong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	You fucked up

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

Tommy practically skipped down the primepath. Looking around for any new buildings that always seemed to pop up overnight. He took a deep breath in and smiled at the sky, he was excited to hangout with Tubbo today. They were going to build a bee sanctuary. He would never tell anyone but he loved bees just as much as Tubbo. He had even named a few.He slowed to a walking pace as he neared his friend's house. He walked up to the door raising his hand to knock but stopped when he heard whimpering. Slowly he opened the door to find Tubbo on the ground crying, the other boy looking up at the sound before hanging his head again. He rushed to his best friend, wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy.   
“Tommy they’re gone.” The boy cried, his sentence barely able to be heard over sobs and hiccups. Tommy shifted so that he was hugging Tubbo tighter. “Okay breathe Tubbs, it's okay.” Running his hand through the other boy's hair to calm him. Tubbo looked up at the blonde tears in his eyes and nodded, his breathing slowed. They sat hugging for a few minutes before Tubbo spoke. “I logged on and went to check on our bees and found their hives all smashed and broken.” His voice was so quiet Tommy almost didn't hear him. Tommy felt rage build inside him. How dare someone make his Tubbo sound so sad and broken. He finally let go of his friend and stood up as anger flashed through his eyes.  
There was only one thought on his mind. “Who?” Tommy practically growls. Tubbos head shoots up. His eyes widen at the tone of his best friend's voice. “I d-dont know Toms b-but it's alright.” Tubbo stutters trying to figure out a way to calm his friend. “We can get more bees.” Tubbo smiles but Tommy can only see the tears building up in the corner of his eyes. Tommy nods and Tubbo lets out a sigh. “Sure Tubbs but first there's something I need to do.” Tommy pulls out his communicator.

Tommyinnit: Can everyone meet me at the camarvan in five minutes

Tubbos communicator beeps and his heart drops. He gets up to stop Tommy who is already walking out the door. The tears in his eyes now freely flowing down his cheeks. Sobbing again he rushes after his friend. “Tommy please it's fine we can get more bees.” Tommy ignores his friend's pleas, instead continuing down the prime path towards the van. Tubbo grabbed his friend's sleeve, trying to get him to stop for a second. Tommy just pulled away continuing his march.  
Basically everyone was at the Camarvan now they were just waiting for the person who called the meeting. Everyone had broken into groups while waiting and were chatting. Wilbur was talking with Techno and Niki trying to figure out why Tommy needed them all, when a cry silenced everyone. “Toms please I'm sure it was an accident.” They all look towards the sound to see Tubbo crying holding onto Tommys sleeve trying to get the taller boy to stop. Tommy acts like Tubbos, not even there, his eyes glazed over and yet full of emotion. Wilbur steps forwards, opening his mouth to ask a question but gets shushed by Tommy who has finally stopped walking. “Tommy please.” Tubbo is crying again, his eyes all red and his cheeks tear stained. He was shaking and holding onto Tommys sleeve like a lifeline. Wilbur hears a gasp behind him but ignores it to stare at his brother, his eyes full of questions.   
Tommy takes a deep breath, pats Tubbo on the head and claps his hands. “Great, now that everyone is here,” The smirk that flashes on his brother's face scares Wilbur, who takes a step back. He had only seen that look a few times.“I have a question for you all and I want the truth.” Tommy laughs. It's not his usual cackle, it's low and alarming. Tubbo cries out again with the hope Tommy will calm down but he knows it's useless. “Who touched Tubbos bees?” The question itself was harmless but the way Tommy said it made half the group shiver. The silence made Tommy even angier. “I said who the Fuck decided it was a good idea to touch Tubbos bees.” He growled, as Tubbo whimpered. Which only fueled Tommys rage as he remembered that someone made his Tubbo cry. Everyone stayed quiet not wanting to further anger the blonde  
Finally a laugh broke the silence. “Seriously man? They're just bees.” Tubbo lets out a quiet sob. Tommys eyes darken and Tubbo barely has time to shout before Tommy has his sword pressed against the masked man's neck. “I’d choose your next words very carefully, Dream.” Dream gulps the cold metal of the sword shifting   
against his neck. He glares at the kid in front of him, not that anyone can tell. “I didn't touch his bees.” The sentence is spoken truthfully and calmly. Tommy lowers his blade, his questioning eyes shifting from person to person. After several minutes of silence another voice rings out. “I did man obviously, it doesn't matter though. He can get more bees. They're just bees.” Tommy's eyes shoot over to Sapnap who's chuckling. “Just bees huh,” Tommy's eyes darkened as he turned to Sapnap, “you. you're the reason I found my Tubbo in tears.” his voice cold and void of emotion he lets out another laugh.   
Slowly stalking forwards, his sword swinging at his side a smile on his face and a glint in his eye. Sapnap stumbles back as Tommy rushes forwards, his sword shining as it catches the light. Within seconds Tommy is crouching over the pyromaniac with his sword against his neck. He tilts his head, blonde hair glowing in the sun. “What's wrong? Not so cocky now huh?” His grin was wide and unnerving as he threw his head back laughing again. Everyone was frozen. Shock and fear flowed through them as Tommy raised his sword and plunged it into the man under him, blood spraying up. An agonizing scream tore from the older man's throat, joining the insane laughter in the air. The cackle that brought joy now only inciting fear. Tommy leaned forwards pushing the blade further into Sapnap, who was gasping for air and trying to push the younger boy off him to no avail. “How fucking funny is it now?” A sneer painted itself on Tommys face. He went to say something else when a shout interrupted him.  
“Tommy stop. He won't, if you continue, please stop.” Tommy froze his head snapped up at the sound of his best friend's voice, it still sounded so sad. He didn't want his Tubbo to be sad. He let up on the sword a bit and turned towards the other boy. “T-Tubbs?” His voice was scratchy. He finally took a good look at his friend's face. He had tear tracks on his cheeks. His pale eyes were full of worry and fear. Tommy shook his head, anger flashing through his eyes. Sapnap had hurt his best friend. “Fine, I'll make it quick for you, Tubbo.” He turned his attention to the man that was still struggling under him. Once again putting pressure on the sword hilt, he leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Mess with Tubbo again, I dare you. He won't be able to stop me next time.”

Sapnap was slain by Tommyinnit

Sapnaps body disappeared as the last word was whispered. Tommy stood up pulling his sword out of the ground. He turns to Tubbo with a smile, all signs of rage now gone. The blood on his face was ignored. “Com’on Tubbo let's go find some bees.” Tommy already grabbed the shorter boy's hand and was pulling him towards the closest flower biome. The boys were long gone before anyone moved. Finally the dam broke some people left and others started yelling instead. Dream turned to Wilbur, “what the fuck was that Will, your brother just killed my friend.” Will shrugged and walked off with Niki. Dream then turned to Techno looking for a little bit of explanation. Techno just smiled and turned to leave. “What did you expect? He grew up with the blood god.” The masked man stood there gobsmacked as he watched the piglin walk away. After ten minutes Dream was alone, he walked down the prime path looking for where his friend respawned, making a mental note to never piss off Tommy.

End


End file.
